


Ba-Dump

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Pls help Shin-Ae, movie, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: "Rika! Maya! Turn it off please!" The brunette begged as she tried to block out the noise from her ears as well.





	Ba-Dump

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober Prompt Day 10: Movie

Shin-Ae covered her eyes from the scene the television was showing.

 

"Rika! Maya! Turn it off please!" The brunette begged as she tried to block out the noise from her ears as well.

 

"Stop being a baby Shin-Ae." Maya chided, eyes glued to the screen.

 

"It's not that bad. Just relax." Rika tried to soothe.

 

Pale hands gripped onto the pillow that rested upon her lap.

 

She couldn't stomach this. She felt like she was going to hurl.

 

"I can't do this. Let's watch something else."

 

"Shhh. It's getting to the good part." Maya announced as she leaned forward on the couch, eyes growing wider in anticipation.

 

Shin-Ae tried to raise herself from the couch but Rika pulled her back down and laid across her lap, trapping her.

 

"Get off of me."

 

"Never!"

 

Scarlet eyes made the mistake of glancing up at the television and took in the sight of the two main characters sucking on each other's faces.

 

"How can you guys watch this? Action flicks are way better." She gagged.

 

"You'll learn to love them when your're older child." Rika hummed.

 

Shin-Ae rested her head on the couch and tried to get comfortable, finally giving in.

 

"How long is this movie again?" She queried.

 

"Two and a half hours." Maya chirped.

 

"Oh god."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
